Calm in the Storm
by nausicaa304
Summary: Jane is frightened by a thunderstorm and seeks someone to help her feel safe, and more importantly, that won't make her feel embarassed.  Just a one-shot.  Please review.


Thunder rolled through the kingdom of Kippernium. The sky was dark and rain spattered violently against the window shutters. Our redheaded girl-knight could be seen racing down the castle halls in her nightgown, seemingly trying to outrun the storm. As she finally reached the door she was looking for, she caught her breath and straightened up.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

She pounded on the door. The music that was emanating from the inside suddenly stopped.

"Jester! It's Jane! Please let me in!"

She waited outside the door and rubbed her shoulders agitatedly. Was she trying to shake off the fright that the storm was giving her, or was she cold from the strong drafts blowing through the castle? It mattered not. All she knew was that she needed to get into the refuge that stood closed before her.

"Could have fooled me with that banging. I was sure you were Sir Ivan," said Jester opening his door.

His blonde hair was free from its hat for the evening. His blue, puzzle costume had also been replaced by a plain nightgown.

"Um…" she started, eyes hinting of fear, but her words faltered.

"What is it?" asked Jester. Jane looked shaken up, but he didn't want be the one to say it. No telling what she would do if he called her on it.

"Well…" she started again. "Oh, alright! The storm has me frightened!" she blurted out, as another clap of thunder boomed from overhead. She gave him a look that dared him to make fun of her.

"So I was wondering, er… do you think I could stay with you for a bit? Just until the storm passes?"

"Certainly, Jane," said Jester understandingly. "Make yourself at home." He stepped back and gestured her inside.

Jane had seen Jester's room before, but had never been inside it. A colorful quilt adorned his bed, and at the foot of it was a chest brimming with bright knick-knacks. Juggling balls, puppets, masks, and all manner of entertainment paraphernalia filled it. Jane was certain it would be quite impossible to close.

On the left of the bed was a window sealed tight against the rain, standing next to it, his costume. To the right of the bed, a fireplace crackled merrily, illuminating the room. The stone mantle bore his jingly hat and the now quiet lute.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he said bowing animatedly.

"Oh, sorry!" Jane apologized quickly.

"Not at all," he said, standing straight again.

"What was it I heard you playing before?" inquired Jane.

"My lute."

"I know it was your lute," she said rolling her eyes and smiling back at him. "I mean, what were you playing on your lute?"

"Oh that. That was a song about storms that I learned as a child."

"A song about thunderstorms?"

"Why not? Whenever there was something that frightened me, I would try to write a song about it. It helped to find beauty in the more unlikely places."

"I don't suppose I could hear it?" asked Jane.

"Well, I suppose," said Jester, going to the mantle to pick up his instrument.

He sat down on the right side of the bed as his fingers began to tenderly play the strings, which sounded oddly like raindrops. In a soothing voice, he sang...

_The rain may pour upon our doors,  
><em>_The wind may keep us in,  
><em>_But inside our homes we gather close,  
><em>_Protected from the din._

_I know it may be scary now,  
><em>_But peace my dear, and smile.  
><em>_The rain will help the blossoms grow,  
><em>_You'll see them in a while._

Jane sat on the floor next to Jester in front of the fireplace with her back leaning against the bed and closed her eyes.

_So if you're cold and weary,  
><em>_Here's the most important part:  
><em>_The love inside will keep you warm,  
><em>_For it surely fills your heart._

He gently strummed the last cord and let it ring, careful not to break the delicacy of the melody, or the reverie of the one sitting before him.

The only sounds left in the room were the crackle of the fire and the pitter-patter of rain on the shutters. As the fire danced, Jane's hair caught the light and made her face glow.

Jester placed the lute quietly on his pillow, and gently lowered himself to sit down beside her.

"That was lovely," she said, her eyes still closed.

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

He paused.

"Are you still scared?"

"Mm-mm," she shook her head just but noticeably.

The rain began to lighten against the window.

"Jester…" she said in a little more than a tired whisper. Her head had found his shoulder and was resting lightly there.

"Yes, Jane?"

"Do you want me to leave now?"

He looked kindly on the friend drifting off beside him.

"No, Jane. Stay as long as you like."


End file.
